A Gift For You, Mom
by Pucherry
Summary: Sasuke dan Itachi, dua bersaudara yang ingin mengembalikan kekuatan dan semangat hidup ibu mereka. Hari itu menjadi saksi bagaimana mereka berusaha menunjukkan ketulusan hati Uchiha bersaudara. Sebuah cinta yang mungkin belum disadari oleh sang ibu. "Aku harus menemukan ibu!"/"Sasuke, Kau ada di mana!" [ONESHOT]


_"Terima kasih karena sudah hadir di dunia ini untuk kami, Bu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang tua yang hebat. Ayah, aku, dan Sasuke sangat bersyukur ibu ada untuk kami."_

 _._

 **A GIFT FOR YOU, MOM**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha o Itachi Uchiha o Mikoto Uchiha**

 **~Pucherry~**

 **.**

.

Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahun itu tengah menikmati kue dango dan segelas teh hangat di ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha. Anak laki-laki itu memasukkan sebagian tubuhnya ke dalam _kotatsu_ yang dilengkapi dengan penghangat. Tak heran melihat hujan yang masih saja turun mengguyur kota tempatnya tinggal. Padahal masih bulan Mei, tapi hujan sudah berani menjejakkan kakinya.

"Sasuke, apa Kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu.

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke singkat lalu kembali mengunyah dangonya.

"Huh, aku cari dari tadi ternyata malah santai di sini! Ayo bantu kakak menyimpan barang-barang ini." Itachi menunjukkan sebuah kardus yang dipegangnya. Di dalamnya ada banyak barang yang sangat familiar di mata Sasuke.

"Mau ditaruh di mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Di gudang. Di kamar masih ada kardus yang isinya pakaian, tolong kaubawakan ke gudang juga ya." Itachi memamerkan senyumnya lalu pergi meninggalkan adiknya sendirian. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang kepergian kakak sematawayangnya dalam diam.

Itachi Uchiha, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun. Ia sangat rajin dan pintar. Anak laki-laki yang sangat dibanggakan oleh keluarganya, terutama ayahnya. Bahkan kepercayaan yang diberikan padanya begitu besar, dialah penerus keluarga Uchiha yang sesungguhnya. Paling tidak begitulah kata ayahnya. Orang yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke iri. Berulang kali Sasuke berusaha agar ayahnya juga melirik dirinya, namun berulang kali itu pulalah segala rencananya selalu gagal. Seperti dirinya sudah ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi bayangan kakaknya. Entah sampai kapan, tapi sepertinya hal itu tak perlu dirisaukan lagi oleh Sasuke. Mengingat sekarang Ia…

"Sasuke, Kau mau membantu juga?" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya saat anak laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat wanita itu berada. Paras cantiknya yang tak sirna oleh umurnya yang semakin bertambah memamerkan sebuah senyuman hangat kepada putra bungsunya. Mikoto Uchiha, seorang ibu yang selalu dihormati dan disayangi oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kakak bilang ada kardus yang harus dibawa ke gudang." Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari kardus yang dimaksud.

"Kardusnya ada di situ, bawa pelan-pelan ya." Mikoto menunjuk sebuah kardus yang terletak di dekatnya. Ia lalu kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke, membuat anak itu ikut tersenyum. Ia berjalan pelan melewati ibunya, hendak mengambil kardus itu. Tangannya meraih kardus yang cukup berat karena berisi pakaian. Rasanya dingin, seperti tak ada kehangatan di kardus itu.

"Bahkan saat ayah sudah mati pun, aku bisa merasakan sifat dingin ayah…"

Mikoto menatap anaknya dengan sendu. Ia menghela nafas, membuat Sasuke tersadar.

"I… ibu, aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan nada menyesal. Ia tahu dirinya baru saja mengucapkan hal yang tak seharusnya diucapkan. Disaat sedang seperti ini, bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Bawa saja kardus itu ke gudang ya." Sekali lagi, Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

.

oOo

.

"Kakak, aku benar-benar menyesal." Sasuke memeluk kedua lututnya, mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Bersikap saja seperti biasa ya." Itachi mengelus kepala adiknya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum malu. Sebuah kehangatan mengalir dari kepalanya, sepertinya Itachi memberikannya lewat elusan tangannya.

Itachi melirik ke arah ibunya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Nyonya Uchiha itu sedang duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah _butsudan_. Wanita itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya, mendoakan suaminya yang telah meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya ibu masih belum bisa melupakannya, Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Seperti apa pun ibu menutupinya dengan senyuman, aku masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam padanya."

"Kakak yang bilang untuk bersikap biasa saja. Tapi kakak mengungkitnya lagi!"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya. Ya, seperti apa pun Ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, tetap saja Ia tak bisa melupakan semuanya. Ia sangat menghormati dan menyayangi ayahnya. Itachi juga tahu bagaimana ibunya sangat mencintai suaminya. Wanita itu selalu ada untuknya begitu pula sebaliknya. Tak pernah Ia mengeluh jika kekurangan sesuatu. Ia percaya pada suaminya, itulah kekuatan yang selalu dimilikinya. Itachi hanya tidak ingin wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Ayah mereka boleh pergi, tapi semangat hidup ibu mereka tak boleh pergi begitu saja. Setidaknya, itulah yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya.

"Sasuke, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"27 Mei…"

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya, membuat Sasuke memasang wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa Kak?"

"Ayo kita beri kejutan untuk ibu!"

"Kejutan?"

.

oOo

.

"Oy, Sasuke! Sepulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita main sepak bola!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang menghampiri Sasuke dengan senang. Ia memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang membuatnya mudah dikenali oleh orang-orang di sekolahnya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Lain kali saja, aku sibuk." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah anak bernama Naruto itu. Jelas hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Memangnya Kau sibuk apa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pokoknya aku sibuk!"

"Kau mau numpang baca komik gratis lagi di toko buku ya?"

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku itu kamu!"

"Ya lalu apa dong? Memangnya anak kelas 5 SD seperti kita punya kesibukan apa?"

"Kujelaskan padamu ya! Kesibukanku adalah…"

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang Kau sibuk mengerjakan PR! Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Iya, aku tahu Kau adalah anak rajin!"

"Apa?"

"Ya sudah, aku ajak Shikamaru dan Chouji saja!"

Naruto pun melengos pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya. Sebenarnya, Ia sedang tak berniat mengerjakan PR sepulang sekolah. Ada hal penting yang akan dia lakukan nanti. Hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada PR yang menggunung. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat anak-anak berseragam SMA yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya semenjak Ia menunggu di tempat itu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kenapa kakak lama sekali!" keluh Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. Melihat siapa yang datang, senyum di wajah Sasuke merekah. Akhirnya Itachi datang juga. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan Sasuke sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia malah tertawa kecil dengan tampang tak bersalah, membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Apa Kau sudah menunggu lama, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kakak tahu sendiri jawabannya!"

"Kakak minta maaf deh." Itachi mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Huh! Enak saja!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya cemberut.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan kakak!"

"Tolong jangan palingkan wajahmu dong."

"Siapa peduli!"

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?!" Sasuke yang kesal karena mendengar kakaknya yang cerewet akhirnya menoleh ke arah Itachi.

TUK!

"Eh?"

"Kakak minta maaf ya, kalau saja hari ini bukan jadwal piket pasti kakak akan datang lebih cepat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum seperti biasa. Bukan itu yang membuatnya diam. Bukan pula permohonan kakaknya yang terdengar tulus. Namun sebuah jari telunjuk yang menempel di dahinya, jari Itachi. Selalu saja begitu, merebut hatinya dengan hanya sebuah telunjuk. Saat seperti itulah Sasuke selalu kalah. Padahal hanya menempelkan telunjuk, tapi entah mengapa itu seperti sebuah senjata ampuh untuk mengalahkannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Ia sangat senang tiap kali Itachi melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Sasuke?"

"Oke!"

.

oOo

.

"Sasuke, Itachi, apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam? Makan malam sudah siap!" Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Ia tahu Sasuke juga ada di dalam karena suara putra bungsunya terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Sebentar lagi, Bu!"

"Tidak ada sebentar lagi! Ayo keluar sekarang!"

"Iya, Bu! Bentar lagi deh!"

Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti, seenaknya saja menawar sesuatu padanya. Mereka tidak tahu rupanya kalau ibu mereka bukan orang yang mudah dibujuk. Tanpa basa-basi, Mikoto pun membuka pintu kamar Itachi yang memang tidak dikunci. Jelas hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada di dalam terkejut. Mereka buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi telah menyita waktu mereka. Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang mencurigakan tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Eh, itu…"

"Aku sedang mengajari Sasuke membuat prakarya untuk tugas sekolahnya," jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan kagum, selalu saja orang itu punya alasan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mikoto melihat kertas warna-warni yang berserakan di lantai kamar Itachi, Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Bagus Itachi, jadilah kakak yang baik. Tapi tetap tidak boleh melewati jam makan malam. Ayo kita makan sekarang."

"Baik, Bu! Ibu duluan saja, kami bereskan ini dulu."

Mikoto hanya menganguk lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Itachi dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja kejutan yang mereka buat untuk ibu mereka terbongkar sebelum waktunya. Itachi langsung menyembunyikannya di dalam lemarinya, diselipi di antara pakaiannya. Setelah yakin bahwa benda itu aman di sana, Ia pun mengajak Sasuke untuk makan malam.

"Kita berikan saat hari ulang tahun Ibu, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Ingat Sasuke, tanggal 1 Juni!"

"Aku yakin ibu akan senang!"

"Ya, setidaknya Ia bisa melupakan kesedihannya untuk sementara waktu."

"Sasukee! Itachii! Ayo cepat makan! Kalau kalian tidak ke sini, ibu akan ke sana lagi!"

"Iya, Bu! Kami datang!"

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu pun meninggalkan kamar Itachi dan hadiah kejutan mereka di dalam lemari. Tak sabar rasanya menanti tanggal istimewa tersebut. Satu Juni, sebuah hari di mana Tuhan mengirimkan ibu mereka ke dunia. Mengirimkan malaikat mereka yang akan menjaga mereka selama hidup di dunia ini.

.

oOo

.

1 Juni 2015

"Eh, rapat mendadak?" Itachi bertanya tak percaya kepada temannya, Sasori.

"Ya, hari ini dewan murid mengadakan rapat untuk membahas salah satu agenda sekolah." Pemuda berambut merah itu menjawab dengan santai.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak?"

"Apa boleh buat, ketua yang memutuskan. Sebagai anggota kita hanya menurut kan. Kalau Kau mau protes, nanti saja kausampaikan padanya." Sasori menjawab dengan malas. Tumben Itachi yang dikenalnya rajin dan tak pernah mengeluh, tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi Ia adalah anggota dewan murid yang sangat dikagumi.

"Tapi, hari ini aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan acaramu, Itachi. Aku hanya menyampaikan, masalah datang atau tidak itu bukan urusanku. Hanya saja kuingatkan bahwa Itachi Uchiha adalah anggota yang terhormat. Semua orang percaya padamu." Sasori melengos pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Itachi menundukkan wajahnya. Tak mungkin Ia tak datang ke rapat penting itu. Ia tahu semua orang di dalam dewan percaya padanya. Mereka selalu menaruh harapan besar padanya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh mendiang ayahnya. Tapi hari ini pun Ia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh ke luar jendela kelasnya. Hari semakin sore, sudah dipastikan bahwa Ia akan pulang telat hari ini. Ia tak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke. Dari luar kelas, suara anggota dewan yang lain memanggil-manggil namanya. Sepertinya rapat akan dimulai. Itachi mendengus kesal, tak ada hal lain yang bisa Ia lakukan. Mau tak mau Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju ruang rapat. Langkahnya yang biasanya tegap dan penuh percaya diri itu kini berubah menjadi langkah gontai. Seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Konan, teman perempuan yang juga anggota dewan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Apa Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Konan. Sebentar lagi rapat dimulai kan?"

Konan menganguk, Ia lalu mengajak Itachi berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Itachi menunduk, memandangi kaki-kakinya yang berjalan lurus ke depan.

" _Tak apa, bisa kuberikan nanti malam. Sasuke pasti mengerti."_

 _._

oOo

.

"Kok kakak belum pulang juga sih? Ibu juga belum pulang!" Sasuke mengguling-gulingkan dirinya di atas _tatami_ dengan kesal. Langit di luar sudah berubah gelap, malam telah datang. Hanya dia yang berada di rumah sekarang. Rasanya benar-benar sunyi, ini tak seperti yang dibayangkan olehnya sebelumnya.

Sasuke bangkit dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam _kotatsu_ dan mengambil sebuah kotak kado dari sana. Kado yang sudah Ia persiapkan bersama kakaknya untuk ibu tercinta. Sekarang Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan benda tersebut. Itachi belum pulang, orang yang berulang tahun juga belum menampakkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar dari luar. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Langit gelap itu bercahaya sekilas disertai suara gemuruh yang menakutkan.

"Oh, tidak!"

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. Di luar rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi setiap sudut kota. Lagi-lagi hujan turun. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang sudah bulan Juni, artinya musim penghujan di Jepang juga mulai beraksi. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kalau begini pasti Itachi dan ibunya akan semakin telat pulang. Apalagi Ia ingat bahwa mereka tidak membawa payung.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku akan menjemput ibu!" Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan ranselnya. Ia lalu berlari kembali menuju ruang tengah dan menyimpan kado yang sudah dipersiapkannya ke dalam ransel. Sasuke mengambil sebuah payung, Ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal diam. Dia akan menjemput ibunya di stasiun.

.

.

"Huh, gara-gara rapat yang panjang itu aku benar-benar telat sekarang!" Itachi berlari menembus hujan. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak menonton berita ramalan cuaca di TV tadi pagi. Ia bahkan lupa kalau bulan Juni artinya hujan akan datang mengguyur. Ia sudah tak ada waktu untuk menunggu hujan reda, Ia sudah janji pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah berlari cukup lama, sampailah Ia di rumah kesayangannya. Pemuda itu membuka pintunya dan mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan lega. Tubuhnya kini basah kuyup. Ia tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana nasib buku-bukunya di dalam tas. Hanya bayangan Sasuke dan ibunya yang terus menghantuinya. Tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda orang di dalam rumah. Tak ada suara yang menyambutnya. Ia melihat _getabako_ yang ada di dekatnya. Tak ada sepatu Sasuke dan ibunya. Apakah mereka sedang pergi?

Itachi masuk memeriksa setiap ruangan sambil memanggil nama adik dan ibunya. Namun, tak terdengar jawaban dari mana pun. Sosok ibu dan adiknya pun tak Ia temukan di sana.

"Apa ibu belum pulang ya?" Itachi kembali berjalan ke pintu. Ia melihat tempat penyimpanan payung. Satu payung yang biasanya ada di sana tidak ada. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya saat ibunya pergi bekerja tadi tak membawa payung. Ia pun mengelus dagunya. Apa mungkin Sasuke menjemput ibu?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Itachi langsung mengambil payung yang tersisa dan berlari keluar rumah. Ia yakin bahwa saat ini adiknya sedang menuju stasiun untuk menjemput ibu mereka. Padahal hari sudah malam, Itachi jadi khawatir mengingat usia adiknya yang masih 10 tahun.

.

oOo

.

Sasuke terus-terusan melirik jam yang ada di stasiun. Sudah dua jam Ia menunggu di sini, namun sang ibu tak muncul juga. Padahal jam pulang pegawai kantor sudah lewat. Seharusnya jika sang ibu tidak lembur, maka Ia sudah pulang bersama ibunya dari tadi.

"Ibu di mana?"

Hujan di luar semakin deras dan langit pun semakin gelap. Orang-orang terus saja berlalu-lalang tanpa peduli pada kehadiran bocah laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke semakin merasa kedinginan. Tapi Ia tak ingin pergi dari sana. Tidak sampai Ia bertemu dengan ibunya.

Satu jam, dua jam berlalu, Sasuke masih berada di sana. Stasiun yang tadinya ramai semakin sepi. Tapi tak kunjung juga Ia temukan sosok ibunya. Sasuke berjongkok, Ia sudah lelah berdiri sejak tadi. Hujan di luar derasnya tak bisa dipungkiri. Langit malam semakin mengerikan saja. Tak ada bintang yang muncul seperti biasa. Benar-benar gelap dengan suara gemuruh yang mengerikan. Bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang muncul dari langit tersebut.

"Ibu ke mana sih?"

Sasuke semakin kesal. Entah Ia harus kesal pada kakaknya atau pada ibunya, Ia tidak tahu. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya Ia terus-terusan menunggu. Mungkin ibunya sudah pulang dari tadi. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia berjalan meninggalkan stasiun dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai!" Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru stasiun. Sepi sekali, hanya sedikit yang masih berlalu-lalang di sana. Sayangnya di antara orang-orang itu Ia tak melihat Sasuke maupun ibunya.

"Apa mungkin mereka sudah pulang? Tapi kenapa kami tidak berpapasan di jalan?" Itachi berjalan menyusuri stasiun, mencari keberadaan mereka. Ia bertanya pada para penjaga stasiun, namun jawaban mereka sama semua. Mereka tak melihat Sasuke dan ibunya. Itachi semakin pasrah, mungkin memang sudah pulang. Apalagi ini sudah sangat larut. Itachi pun berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Ia berusaha menahan dingin yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja karena tadi Ia tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya yang basah akibat diguyur hujan saat pulang sekolah. Orang-orang yang melihatnya di jalan hanya memandangnya aneh, memakai payung tapi seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Sasuke, Kau ada di mana?"

.

oOo

.

Hujan sepertinya semakin ganas. Angin yang berhembus membuat Sasuke terkadang harus menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak kalah dari kuatnya angin. Berkali-kali Ia berusaha menahan payungnya agar tidak lepas dari genggamannya. Tapi tubuhnya yang kecil tak bisa selalu menang melawan kekuatan alam. Akibat terlalu sibuk menahan payungnya, Ia tak melihat sebuah lubang kecil di depannya. Otomatis Ia jatuh tersandung dan seluruh tubuhnya kini bermandikan lumpur yang berasal dari genangan air di depannya. Payung sialan itu pun terbang tertiup angin. Sasuke bangkit berusaha mengejarnya.

TINN! TIINN!

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia langsung mundur dan jatuh terjerembab, sedangkan mobil yang hampir menabraknya lewat begitu saja dengan cipratan air yang sukses mengguyur bocah tersebut. Sasuke mengerang kesal. Payung itu tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Penampilannya kini benar-benar sangat kotor dan berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Kado yang ada di dalam tasnya! Ia buru-buru mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Ia membuka ranselnya dan melihat isinya. Kado itu kini basah akibat ranselnya yang terkena guyuran hujan. Kertas pembungkusnya pun robek di sana-sini karena basah. Sasuke memandangnya dengan sedih, kejutan yang sudah Ia persiapkan dengan baik bersama kakaknya kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bagaimana mungkin Ia mengacaukannya? Bagaimana mungkin Ia memberikannya pada ibunya di hari spesialnya? Sasuke ingin menangis, tapi Ia ingat bahwa anak laki-laki tak boleh dengan mudahnya menangis. Dulu ayahnya sering berkata demikian. Karena hal itulah Sasuke selalu berlagak kuat dan tak mau menangis agar ayahnya bangga padanya. Agar ayahnya mau menganggapnya sama seperti kakaknya.

Sasuke melepas jaket dan kaos yang dipakainya. Untunglah kaos itu tidak terlalu basah karena ketutupan oleh jaket. Ia lalu membungkus kado itu dengan kaosnya dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam ranselnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan, tapi Ia tak peduli. Dipakainya lagi jaketnya yang telah basah. Setidaknya tubuhnya tetap ditutupi oleh jaket sehingga Ia tak terlalu merasa kedinginan. Sambil mendekap tasnya di dada, Sasuke berlari menembus hujan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk melindungi kejutan tersebut dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Ia sudah janji pada Itachi untuk menjaganya sampai sang ibu menerimanya, Ia sudah janji.

.

oOo

.

"Sial! Ternyata ibu dan Sasuke tak ada di rumah! Lalu di mana mereka? Malam-malam begini?" Itachi terus berlari sambil memegang payung yang dilipatnya. Ia sengaja tidak membuka payung tersebut agar lebih mudah berlari dalam hembusan angin dan derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tak peduli tubuhnya semakin basah, asalkan Ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ibunya.

"Sasukee! Di mana Kau?!" Itachi terus berteriak sepanjang jalan. Semuanya sunyi senyap, hampir tak ada orang yang lewat. Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menguasai Itachi, namun Ia berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh. Ia tak boleh berpikiran demikian mengenai mereka. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Selalu berpikiran positif, maka alam akan mendukungmu.

" _Aku pasti menemukan Sasuke! Aku pasti menemukan ibu! Mereka pasti baik-baik saja!"_

"Kakak?" Itachi berhenti. Ia seperti mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kaukah itu? Di mana Kau?!"

"Kakak, aku di sini!" Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berdiri sambil mendekap sebuah tas ransel. Penampilannya benar-benar berantakan. Tubuhnya kotor dan basah kuyup. Namun Itachi dapat mengenali wajahnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke, syukurlah! Syukurlah!" Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Itachi. Ia benar-benar sangat lega melihat adik yang disayanginya baik-baik saja. Ia lalu melihat wajah Sasuke. Bocah itu terlihat mengerikan. Wajahnya pucat dan Ia tak berhenti menggigil kedinginan. Itachi menjadi sangat bersalah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Sasuke?"

"Aku menjemput ibu."

"Di mana ibu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Itachi kembali memeluk Sasuke. Seandainya Ia tidak telat pulang, tentu semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Semua ini karena kesalahannya. Karena dialah Sasuke menderita. Apanya kakak yang baik? Semua pujian yang pernah dilontarkan ayahnya seperti sebuah hinaan bagi dirinya sekarang. Dia bukanlah sosok kakak ideal seperti yang sering dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

"Kakak, ayo kita cari ibu."

Itachi menganguk, Ia lalu membuka payung yang sedari tadi dilipatnya. Pemuda itu lalu merangkul Sasuke agar tak kedinginan dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu. Bodohnya Ia karena membiarkan _handphone_ yang dibawanya mati. Seharusnya Ia bisa menghubungi ibunya sekarang. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran dalam diri Itachi. Ia seolah-olah tahu di mana ibunya sekarang. Tapi, apakah benar ada di sana? Itachi tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia yakin, perasaan kuat ibu dan anak inilah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ibunya ada di sana.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh karena tak ada taksi yang melintas, Itachi akhirnya sampai di tempat tersebut. Ia menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya karena tak tega membiarkan adiknya berjalan lebih jauh lagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli walau harus kesusahan menggendongnya sambil membawa payung.

"Kenapa kita di sini, Kak?"

Itachi tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari sosok ibunya di sana, sampai akhirnya…

"Itachi?" Mikoto memandang anaknya tak percaya. Itachi yang menyadari kehadiran ibunya langsung tersenyum lega. Sasuke pun langsung melompat turun dari gendongan kakaknya. Akhirnya mereka menemukan ibu mereka.

"Ibu, ternyata ibu di sini!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Mikoto masih menatap tak percaya.

"Kami menjemput ibu." Itachi memberikan payungnya pada Mikoto. Wanita itu tak berbeda jauh dengan anak-anaknya, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Itachi tak tega melihat ibunya seperti itu.

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena kami ingin berterima kasih padamu, Bu." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kado yang sudah rusak yang sedari tadi disimpannya di dalam buntalan kaosnya. Ia tersenyum senang, tak peduli dengan dingin yang menjalarinya. Mikoto diam menatapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bu!" seru Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah hadir di dunia ini untuk kami, Bu. Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang tua yang hebat. Ayah, aku, dan Sasuke sangat bersyukur ibu ada untuk kami." ujar Itachi sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Raut wajah Mikoto berubah, bulir-bulir air mata yang bercampur dengan tetesan hujan yang mengucur dari rambutnya mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tanpa berkata-kata, wanita itu memeluk kedua putranya dengan erat. Saat itulah tangis pecah bercampur dengan suara hujan yang mengguyur kota yang sedang terlelap. Tak ada kata-kata lagi, tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Hanya perasaan merekalah yang berbicara satu sama lain, perasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ibu dan anak.

Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Namun, tak menghalangi langkah mereka untuk pulang bersama. Di bawah satu naungan payung, ibu dan kedua anaknya itu berjalan dengan riang, menembus dinginnya malam, menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka meninggalkan makam berbunga yang sepi itu, seolah menjadi saksi kisah ketulusan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

 **Keterangan :  
**

 **Kotatsu : Meja Jepang yang biasanya dilengkapi dengan futon dan penghangat**

 **Getabako : Tempat penyimpanan sepatu yang biasanya ada di depan pintu masuk/genkan**

 **Butsudan : Tempat atau ruang suci kecil yang biasanya ditemukan di kuil atau rumah orang Jepang untuk berdoa. Biasanya diletakkan pula dupa dan foto anggota keluarga yang sudah meninggal.**

 **Tatami : Tikar tradisional Jepang yang biasanya ada di rumah orang Jepang**

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to review.**


End file.
